Enjoying the REM Sequence
by Kiramizu
Summary: It is said that when one sleeps they enter the Rapid Eye Movement Phase. It is then when the most vivid of dreams become alive in our minds. However, what happens when you can't tell your dream from reality is what I call... the R.E.M Sequence. Axel and Roxas, language and sexual content. Happy AkuRoku Day 2012!


**So let me just say this first: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! ****  
**

**I finally made this damn day with no more interruptions! Now about this story... Well it's gotta be the trippiest thing I've written in a while. It's like these three things were in my mind "WTF" "Surreal" "Inception"  
**

**So I'm going to tell you guys not to really ask me what's going on in here cause I don't even know lol. Nah I know what I was going for but I wanted an open to interpretation type of story. I just hope you like this little weird story for what it's worth =)  
**

* * *

_**Enjoying the R.E.M Sequence**_

"_It's blurry around here."_

"_Is it rain or is it mist?"_

"_I can touch but I can't feel?"_

"_Is it a flash of red?"_

"_Or is it a speck of green?"_

Blue eyes had shot open to meet a dark ceiling above. The boy had looked left and then right before he calmed down. He groaned in frustration before he turned to his alarm clock that resided next to him on his nightstand.

_4:00 a.m. _Was what the obnoxious green symbols read on the clock.

"What the fuck, man… It's only four in the morning?" The boy spoke angrily.

He covered his bright blue eyes and ruffled his blond hair in irritation. He swung his legs off of his bed and got up to face the large window to the far left of his small bedroom. It was raining— not hard, but at that constant pace that was more than just a drizzle— He felt groggy and tired but he couldn't find it in himself to just lay back down and let sleep claim his body once more.

In the pale moonlight, the silhouette of his body could be seen perfectly; petite stature, small shoulders and a narrow waist. He walked towards a door and opened it. He turned on the light switch and closed the door behind him; it was his bathroom.

He looked at his reflection. Pale skin and bright blond spiky hair swept to the right and deep cerulean eyes with an apathetic expression.

On the sink, medication bottles could be seen. There were empty containers of common antibiotics, bright obnoxious orange bottles of muscle pain relievers, white bottles of anti- depressants and dark blue bottles of sleeping pills. It looked like a pharmacy in the room. He turned on the shower faucet and slipped out of his boxers, before he stepped in the shower and let the warm water soothe him.

He turned off the water and wrapped a pink towel around his waist before he walked outside and back into his bedroom. He dressed himself in his work clothes laboriously slow and got back on his bed slowly and stared up at the ceiling in boredom.

Soon the time had passed and it became 7 in the morning.

The boy slipped on his nametag which had the name _Roxas_ written on it in neat letters and walked out of his door. He walked down a long dimly lit corridor and reached the stairs at the end of the hallway. He walked down the stairs and out of the double doors that led out into the outside. It was still raining and the air was misty.

Roxas walked towards the bus stop near his house and sat on the wet bench under the bus stop. He got on the bus when it came and spotted the seat to the far back. He sat down next to a kid with steel colored hair and bright aqua eyes.

Roxas knew his name was Zexion. He was one of those spoiled kids who always felt the need to go against their rich parents wishes. He personally never spoke to the kid, but he knew that the kid had major daddy issues.

When his stop came up, Roxas sent one last glance back at Zexion before he got off the bus and walked into a fast- food diner.

The place was a shit- hole. Dark, greasy and smelled like 'fuck- up city.' He hated working there but it was what paid the bills. Roxas spotted his greasy boss from a mile away; he was a disgusting pig.

He was a fat man with a blotchy complexion. His hair was a dirty stringy brown color and his eyes were as dark as coal. He had a crackly voice that sounded like coals on a fireplace.

"Roxas…" His voice breathed out. "Come here boy."

Roxas rolled his eyes before he obliged his eyesore of a boss. The man eyed Roxas with a lascivious glance, his eyes taking in Roxas' body. His meaty large hand came down to grope Roxas' butt and he gave it a firm squeeze before he shoved a dirty washcloth in Roxas' hand and commanded him to clean down the tables before the customers started swarming.

Roxas said nothing as he began to scrub down the greasy tables. He looked up at the tacky analog clock that was across from him on the wall.

_8:13_ was the time, almost close to the opening time.

The small chime connected to the door tinkled when it opened. Roxas turned his head towards the door and his eyes widened.

_Is it a flash of red?_

Obnoxiously bright red spikes of hair came into his line of vision.

_Or is it a speck of green?_

Roxas stared directly into acid green eyes that seemed to call his attention.

He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and odd curvy hips that seduced Roxas' eyes with each step the man took. He had purple tattoos under his eyes and a catty grin that seemed to fit perfect on his face. Next to the man happened to be Roxas' ex.

It was needless to say that Roxas wasn't amused with the company and wanted to get someone else to deal with those two.

He wordlessly walked behind the counter and into the kitchen. He had felt pretty crappy and he just wasn't ready to deal with any type of confrontation despite his initial intrigue with the redheaded figure that bounced in with his ex.

"Yo Roxas man, what you doing back here? A dirty blond man asked.

"Hey Hayner, Riku and some redhead friend of his is out in the front and I'm trippin' balls from all this medication right now." Roxas sent Hayner a twisted smile. "No guarantee I'll keep my job if I go out there."

Hayner looked at Roxas with a shit- eating grin. "Just leave this to your good ol' buddy Hayner." Hayner's smile dropped pretty quickly. "But tell me if you should really be in today… you don't look so well… Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Nah, I'm fucking terrific man, just handle those two out there for me." Roxas held his head and shooed Hayner away.

Roxas waited in the custodial closet for awhile and clutched his head. He really felt like shit and had no idea or focus for dealing with it for the moment. He always left his pills at home; for fear that he would just overdose at his job one day.

It had been a good while since he sent Hayner to deal for him. He stepped out of the closet and walked back to the front counter where he caught Riku and the redhead leaving the scene. Roxas caught a small glimpse of the two men before they turned the corner and completely disappeared from his line of view.

The workday came to an end and Roxas had gotten all his belongings together before getting ready to leave the diner. His god awful boss was way touchier than ever and he just wanted to get home and go to sleep— that was if his body allowed it.

"Roxas… don't be late tomorrow, or I'll require you to stay behind and do extra."

Roxas looked over at his vomit- inducing boss and tossed a fake amused smile and a witty 'fuck you' in his mind.

He walked out of the ugly building and caught the bus before it had pulled off. Roxas noticed the only seat that wasn't taken was next to Zexion again. He hadn't wanted to make a habit out of sitting next to the kid.

It was an uncomfortable silence. Both guys could sense that they had something they wanted to say or ask the other.

Zexion closed his colossal book and stared straight ahead at the seat in front of them.

"Your name is Roxas is it not?"

Roxas looked ahead at the seat in front of them as well. "Yeah what's it to you?"

"You were the one that they found on the verge of death in the community college locker room; slashed artery and everything."

"Yeah my only regret was that I didn't know how long it would take for that to actually kill me." He grinned bitterly.

Zexion said nothing as he got up. "Can't believe everything you see in movies —Even if you slashed the artery perfectly, you'd have to wait for it to do any substantial damage."

"Oh! we're a fucking doctor now, are we?" Roxas quipped.

Zexion grinned before he got off the bus and gave Roxas a little wave. Roxas had always known that kid would be annoying to talk to.

His stop had come by soon enough and he got off of the bus and walked towards his apartment complex. Upon entering the lobby he was greeted by his older twin brother, Ventus.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Are you here to negotiate for dad again? Well let him know that I'm not coming back."

"Aren't you going to at least invite me in before you start making snappy remarks?" Ventus asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes and beckoned for his brother to follow him. Ventus followed closely behind him.

Upon reaching the apartment and opening the door, Roxas and Ventus was greeted to the sight of two rats going at it on his living room floor. Roxas sucked his teeth and grabbed the bat right next to the front door and without hesitation he smashed the two horny rats in one foul swoop.

"Ugh, dude that's fucking sick — do you come home to this every day?" Ventus asked as he covered his mouth.

"Nah these were the two I had been complaining about for awhile." He held up the bloodied bat. "Heh, looks like my complaints are over… how ironic that procreation was the downfall for these two."

Ventus shook his head and sat down on the couch in the room. He looked up at his little brother and sighed. "Rox, dad's cancer has gotten worse… he's in the hospice now… you gotta come home."

Roxas walked into his pathetic excuse for a kitchen and fixed up a grilled cheese sandwich. "What the hell will taking me home do for him now? Who do you think I am? The Holy Jesus Christ, to perform a miracle?"

Ventus glared. "Dad's on his death bed begging to see you and you still haven't a fucking ounce of love in your heart to see him?"

Roxas bit his lip. "No I don't!"

"Everything I've ever been able to feel has died with all the fucking pills I take! Don't you understand Ven; I'm not the same Roxas anymore. I'm damaged goods and screwed in the head, it doesn't matter how bad dad wants to see me again —there's no damn point! No fucking point at all—" Roxas suddenly trailed off and became quieter.

"Roxas I miss you, Sora misses you and the rest of us miss you too. Please Roxas, come back to Twilight Town… I'm begging you!"

"Does mom miss me?"

The room got silent and the air became tense. "You're her son Roxas."

"That doesn't answer my question, Ven. I know I'm her son — you're also her son— but that doesn't answer my question!"

Ventus looked at Roxas unhappily. "Roxas if you just come home, you and mom can reconcile…"

"It's been _4 goddamn years_ Ven, she hasn't visited me once, and she hasn't called or written to me." Roxas said. "As far as I'm concerned my wrist slitting was just been another failure to her. Shit, she would have handed me a gun and told me not to mess up this time."

Ventus sighed and got up from the couch. "Roxas… I'm not going to push you anymore now. I'm ready to come get you the minute you call but right now I don't think words will get through to you anymore."

Roxas watched his brother leave the apartment without a word.

He looked down at his sandwich and walked into his room with the plate. He sat on his bed and looked outside at the rain which still never stopped. He went into his bathroom and grabbed his sleeping pills medication. He devoured his grilled cheese sandwich and tossed the paper plate on the floor. He grabbed the bottle of room temperature water on his nightstand and took a gulp before popping one of the pale circular blue pills in his mouth and swallowed it.

He laid his head on his stained pillow and let the expected drowsiness wash over him. His eyes started to droop and his body felt heavy. His breathing slowed down dramatically and his mind shut down and soon he was dead to the world.

"_It's a husky sound…"_

"_Smells like ashes…"_

"_Tastes like cinnamon…"_

"_Hot like fire — it, it burns!"_

Roxas awoke straight out of his bed. He was drenched in sweat and breathed erratically. His heart beat against his chest. He put his hand over his chest and felt the violent movement of the organ —_thump- thump!_

He slowed down his breathing and lay back down. He looked at his clock; it was a quarter to 6 in the morning. He groaned and tossed his pillow against the wall before getting up and getting ready.

He sat on the bus next to Zexion again. Zexion looked at him and smiled mischievously and chuckled. "I see I've made a new friend."

"Suck it emo boy, I'm not in the mood for your little banter today." Roxas said unhappily.

Zexion didn't let up though. "Come now, you're too cute to name call, way too cute."

Roxas looked over at the boy incredulously. "Are you flirting with me?"

Zexion laughed. "Of course not, I just wanted to make a new friend… I'm terribly lonely."

"I can see why." Roxas rolled his eyes and got up.

"Bye Roxas… I hope I see you again today."

Roxas had promptly sent him a 'friendly' hand gesture before he got off the bus. He turned the corner and noticed a familiar set of spikes in the window of the diner. As he entered the shop he looked up at the clock.

_8:13 _was what the hands of the clock landed on.

Without hesitation he walked over to the redhead and told him he would take his order. The redhead sized him up with a bored expression in his eyes. He nodded at Roxas and started to open his mouth. Roxas followed the man's paper thin lips with dedication; he listened to the voice that came out.

_It's a husky sound…_

"I want an order of French toast and coffee."

"No cream or sugar?" He swallowed hard.

"If I wanted that I would have said so." His voice was extremely monotonous.

It sent chills down Roxas' spine and then back up. Roxas nodded and walked to the back and gave Hayner his order. Hayner nodded before walking to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Roxas walked back outside and saw a young girl walk in the restaurant. She was a pretty girl — not like it mattered to Roxas anyway— with wine colored hair and bright blue eyes.

On her face was a terrible scowl, that suggested she'd rather not walk into a diner as low class as this. Now that he took a good look at them, the two looked extremely high- maintenance, just like his ex. Both were dressed to kill and both had a distinguished air about them that showed that they were from a whole different social class.

Hayner walked up to Roxas and gave him the order of food. Roxas grabbed the plate and thanked Hayner.

He walked up to their table and watched as the girl's hand flew right across the table and landed hard against the man's face, leaving a stinging hand- print across his pale cheek. The girl grabbed her purse and stormed out the restaurant. Roxas placed the plate of food in front of the young redhead and said nothing to him.

"Aren't you going to laugh? Or at least show some fake sympathy as a mask for your nosiness?"

"Honestly, I don't have any fucks to give man. Leave me out of your little drama bomb."

The redhead looked up at Roxas. "Ah, you're just as every bit amusing as Riku said you'd be."

At that Roxas paused. "What does my ex- boyfriend have to do with this?"

"Well you don't seem to remember me do you?"

"No, am I supposed to really care."

The man laughed. "I suppose it matters not… what time do you get off?"

"Hmm… well it depends what you want to do with that information?"

"Well I believe I'm asking because I've taken an interest in you."

Roxas smirked devilishly. "I get off at 6 pm."

The redhead smiled. "Well I believe I'm done." He got up and left a hefty tip on the table.

"Wait, what's your name?" Roxas called out.

"Agreeing to a date and you don't even know my name?" He made a mocking noise with his teeth. "You should be more careful with that."

The man tipped Roxas chin up, gave him a smirk and then walked out the diner as if nothing had ever happened. Roxas broke out of his stupor to realize that all he had to remind him of the man was a neat and crisp hundred dollar bill that lay flat against the greasy table.

"What a prick…" Roxas muttered before getting back to his work.

Roxas worked his ass off to keep himself from looking eagerly at the clock.

Throughout the course of the day he was sexually harassed by old ugly housewives and his boss, had coffee spilt on him and shortchanged in tips —but it mattered not to him — because for once he had something interesting to meet him at the end of the day.

Roxas was finishing up the last of the dishes when he heard the kitchen door behind him. He felt humid and disgusting breath on his neck that smelt like grease. He felt meaty hands encircle his frame and travel lower down his body, cupping and inappropriately kneading an area that even he hadn't touched for ages.

"Roxas does that make you happy?" his boss's gross voice whispered against his ear.

Roxas shuddered in revulsion — his boss took his action in a different context instead— as the man continued his unwanted ministrations. Roxas wanted to punch the man in his face, he wanted so badly to break the hands that the man was in possession of and he wanted to rip his manhood straight from his lewd body.

"Can you stop that please? I'm trying to finish off these dishes."

Roxas was also trying to restrain himself from royally fucking the man up and ripping him a new one.

"Why so tense Roxas? That's what led you to your predicament in the first place." The man laughed in his ear.

"I'm done; now remove your hands from me. It's six and my shift is over."

The man released his hands from Roxas and scowled. "Remember you owe me one… if I fire you, no one else in this shitty little town will feel bad enough to hire a demented kid like you."

Roxas ignored his boss and walked right past him and out of the kitchen. He opened the door to the outside and saw a fancy car pulled up at the corner of the street and in the driver's seat, was the high- class redhead from the morning hours.

Roxas walked up to the car and the man rolled the window down. "Shouldn't you have come from the passenger side if you wanted to get in?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Don't be an ass, even though I know you probably can't help yourself."

The man laughed as Roxas went around to the passenger seat and got in the car. The redhead smiled at him.

_Smells like ashes…_

"So you wanna tell me your name hot- shot?"

"Nope, not at all, you'll figure it out when you wake up from your dream…"

"So you're telling me that right now I'm dreaming." He asked the man.

The man only lit up a cigarette in reply. Roxas then realized why the car smelt like ashes at that moment.

The man started up the car and started to drive the car forward. Roxas knew that this was insane. He was a recovering suicidal man with family problems and following a man whose name he didn't know because of a slight attraction and feeling of nostalgia around him.

The man could have been a rapist.

The man could have been a druggie.

The man could have been a psycho.

Fuck, he could have been all three and more. But somehow Roxas didn't care.

"Where are you taking me?" Roxas asked.

The man blew out a puff of smoke and Roxas openly inhaled it. "I'm taking you to the beginning and the end."

"What the fuck does that even mean _Neo?_"

"Hah that's a cute reference, Roxas." The man laughed.

Roxas wondered how the man knew his name; especially since he didn't know the man's name.

"Are you from around here or did you go to the community college? Maybe Riku told you my name?"

"None of those are correct Roxas. I've known you for a while now, babe."

Roxas pulled back in the seat. The man was… a stalker maybe— but why would anyone want to stalk a fuck up like him?

"Why'd you do it Roxas? Why'd you go and slash your wrist like that?" The man's voice took on a gravely serious tone.

Roxas was tired of everyone asking him 'why?' and the other probing questions as if they fucking knew him.

No one knew him.

And they never had to be him, so why would they care what he did with his life?

Just to be amused with the story of another sad mental case?

"Because I was tired of living, isn't that freaking obvious?" Roxas explained. "So why'd that girl smack you today?"

The man donned a sardonic smile. "Ah, Kairi, my dearest little booty call?" He continued.

"She had quite the thing for Riku, even when you two were dating. She was upset to find out that I had been interested in another person." He blew a ring of smoke in Roxas' face.

"She hated the fact that I had another interest rather than doing her up the ass. When she found out whom it was that was when you, my dear, came in during the smack."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "She sounds like she needs something to be removed from her ass not lodged in."

The man laughed. "Don't let the prim and proper act fool you Roxas; rich girls like that always like it up the ass no matter what."

Roxas smiled at the comment. The man stopped the car suddenly and leaned towards Roxas' face and Roxas, who was fully aware of what the man was doing, leaned in as well.

Roxas connected their lips and grabbed the man's head. The man deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue in boldly.

After what seemed like an hour, the two pulled apart. Roxas licked his lips from the leftover spit and smirked.

_Tastes like cinnamon…_

Roxas recalled the familiar taste but had no idea of where it came from. He looked at the man who started up driving again and just smiled as if he knew a secret that Roxas didn't.

Roxas turned to look outside of the window.

It was all trees and shrubbery and he knew they were no longer in the middle of Bumblefuck, Nowhere. Yet somehow, he didn't panic, he wanted someone to just come and take him away from everything and how his life went from perfect to nose dive shit.

When Ventus and him were born, their mom had been a hard working Gynecologist and their dad was a construction worker. They were a normal happy family until Roxas started to display special talents.

When school time came things had started to take a turn for the worse. Roxas was deemed a genius at everything he did. Roxas had it all which was musical talent, physical strength and knowledge. Ventus on the other hand, was average, causing him to be neglected.

Soon his mom made a spectacle of Roxas and signed him up for all these 'Mr. Perfect' type of TV shows and all those reality TV type of things. It brought positive spotlight on them for awhile, but then it got ugly.

Bullying, break- ins and paparazzi everywhere they went. Ventus had suffered from people wanting to be friends with him just to get close to Roxas. Roxas became spoiled with all the attention and started going into bars and clubs; he messed with everything and anyone.

Their father came home and fought with their mother every night. Then the inevitable divorce came and the two brothers were pulled away from each other. But their mother was drunk with power and fame and pushed Roxas further away from his father and brother. Roxas started to spiral out of control and ran away from his mother —he took all of the money and left her to fend off everyone else by herself.

It was then where he met Riku, snorting coke in the public restroom of a club. Riku had offered him a hit and after that the two of them got into the worst type of romance possible — the whirlwind, star- crossed type. Riku was the son of a respectable CEO, a rich kid who felt like wasting daddy's money and doing everything they weren't supposed to.

Roxas turned over to the redhead. "Riku's stayed clean?"

"As clean as a whistle for 3 years, babe." He smiled.

Roxas smiled at that answer. He and Riku made a promise to get clean after they had a serious HIV scare. While Riku kept his promise, Roxas couldn't find the willpower to quit the drugs. After all, he carried more way more baggage than Riku did.

Soon enough, the relationship turned sour. Roxas became abusive and aloof towards Riku. Riku tried hard to help Roxas, but Roxas didn't want to get better. He wanted to stay the pitiful victim that got abused and abandoned by everyone.

"You know, Riku was nothing but sweet to me and I was a real dill hole to him." Roxas shared with the man.

"Is that so? Riku's had nothing but endearing things to say about you. He still loves you, you know."

Roxas shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, I want Riku to be happy and he'll never be happy with me."

Roxas had ultimately cut Riku loose and left him with a sloppily written note on his bed, telling Riku to give up on a 'screw- up' like him.

Roxas decided to move away to a place where no one would follow him. He attended a community college and decided to try and pick up his life. When he regained the courage he decided to drive back home and see his brother and father.

When he arrived to the house, he'd seen his father in a wheelchair and his brother sitting in the chair next to him. It was at that moment he found out that his father had obtained lung cancer and didn't have much long to go. Roxas had demanded to know why no one called him or tried to contact him and that led to a fight about him moving all over and never once visiting or even giving his family any contact information. He left some contact information for his brother and father and asked in a note that they delivered it to his mother as well.

Roxas left without saying a word and drove back to his college.

He went into the boys' locker room and turned on the shower. He popped out a razor he'd been carrying and slashed his wrist deep.

He sat under the shower only to find frigid cold water instead of the warm water that he needed.

He waited for death to come and claim his life and take him out of his misery. He was positive that thirty minutes had passed and nothing happened. All he remembered was a few voices and suddenly he was in the hospital.

By then the news had spread around town and no one wanted to deal with him. He was the town's head case and a liability to any company.

No one wanted deal with a suicidal person who could go and off himself at any moment. It was risky and because it was a small town, they didn't have the resources to send him to a psychiatric ward and he refused to be sent back to his family. The authorities never pressed the issue.

Thus putting him in the shitty diner — as it was the only place that would hire him — the shitty apartment and he became broke as he paid off the doctor in town with the last of his money to get him the best supply of pills possible.

The redhead stared at his quiet companion out from the corner of his eyes. He kept driving the car but reached for Roxas face and stroked it. Roxas welcomed the hand and asked for the redhead to stop the car.

The man obliged and stopped the car. Roxas climbed on top of the man and kissed him passionately. He let his tongue roam all over the inside of the man's mouth and enjoyed the taste of cinnamon that took over his own. The man soon pulled Roxas' stained work shirt off of his small body groping at the flesh and teasing and pinching everything. Soon the man's hand went south —stroking and cupping — eliciting the most lewd mewls and pleasurable of moans from Roxas' mouth.

Roxas started to feel the heat from the man's caresses.

It was intense and it started to burn something deep within him.

He felt the car start up and it started to move forward at a breathtaking speed.

He was scared and excited at the same time. He didn't care anymore, anything just to take him away.

The man's touches became rapid and he began to burn up faster.

"_It's hot!"_

The man's voice was breathy. "What's hot babe, tell me."

_Hot like fire— "It burns!"_

The car suddenly swerved off the road and Roxas lost all consciousness when he began to cool down. The fire was doused and so was the spark that the man had created. There was a bright light and then everything became silent…

**XXXXXXXXX**

A beeping noise could be heard and a few voices could be heard as well…

"Hey Roxas… wake up man…"

Blue eyes opened and bright white lights and blurry shadows came into vision. The boy looked to his left and right and pain shot through his right arm. He couldn't move it and his left arm came up to rub at his tired eyes.

"Hey I think he's come to!"

"Shhh… keep your voice down jackass!" A voice chastised

"Where am I?" A hoarse voice croaked out.

"Roxas, you're awake!"

"Ven… is… is that you?"

Roxas opened his eyes and attempted to sit up— and failed. Roxas suddenly felt the bed move up and then a bunch of people came into his line of view.

"Rox, I was so fucking worried!" Ven exclaimed.

The boy tried to tackle his brother but Roxas saw a pale arm shoot out and bounced Ventus back. A smooth voice interrupted.

"You idiot, are you trying to injure him more?"

A brunette came into his line of vision. "Roxas please ignore your brother and idiotic ex."

"Sora, is that you?"

The brunette nodded happily and grabbed Riku away from Roxas' space.

"Wait a minute! What happened to the apartment and the diner?"

They all looked at him. "Uh Roxas, what are you talking about?"

"Wait… where do I live?"

"In the university dorms with us…" Ventus explained slowly.

"What about the drugs and the reality TV shows and the paparazzi?" Roxas asked.

"…Uh what does that even mean?" They all looked at each other.

"Um what about…mom and dad you know?"

"Roxas, Dad died from cancer a long time ago and mom overdosed on prescription pills… since last year." Ventus was concerned for his brother's strange questions.

"So that dream I had… it was all jumbled up… but it felt so… so real."

"Roxas, you should be careful! Don't strain your arm." Sora exclaimed.

Roxas looked down to see his arm connected to IV and gauze on his right wrist. He looked up at his brother.

"What happened to me?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, well we think you went a little crazy for awhile. You know because of the sleeping pills you were taking, you were mixing them with alcohol and suffering from episodes… Then you slashed your wrist and sat in the school showers. The water was warm and the blood was gushing out of you… It's a good thing that they found you when you did."

"Who found me?"

As if on cue, a redhead, a blue haired man and a blond walked into his room holding flowers. They looked sheepish and worried as they came in the room.

"You're Zexion!"

The blue haired man walked up to Roxas. His one visible eye widened, showing pure aqua.

"Um… you know me?"

"Of course I do… I sat next to you on the bus…" He trailed off.

Zexion smiled. "Hmm, you seem to have me mistaken for a different Zexion. I get driven to school and back."

Roxas wasn't fooled however. Zexion smiled too knowingly for him not to know what Roxas was talking about. But he decided to leave it alone in fear that he'd look crazier than before.

He wasn't familiar with the blond. He introduced himself as Demyx, Zexion's boyfriend. He was the one who called the ambulance and frantically spoke in Spanish to the men on the phone. He made Roxas laugh when he said that the funny thing was that he didn't know a word of Spanish.

However, the person who really caught Roxas' attention was the redhead who looked rather shy, every time he looked at Roxas. Roxas had smiled at the redhead brightly and told him to come over to him. They had told him that the man was the one who originally found him and carried him to someplace dry and did everything to make sure he would live until the ambulance came for him.

"Imagine my surprise to find the …boy of my dreams… on the floor trying to kill himself." He blushed.

Roxas ran his left hand through the redhead's hair.

"_A flash of red…" He whispered_

The redhead smiled cattily at Roxas and held his hand.

"_A speck of green…" He smiled looking in the redhead's eyes._

"I visited everyday… to make sure you were okay." He blushed again.

Roxas smiled at the husky sound of his voice and the ashy smell that followed him.

The mist that built up in his eyes rained down his cheeks and the fact that he could touch and feel the man made him feel alive again.

He knew what the end was and what the beginning was.

He cupped the man's defined cheek and pulled him closer, giving him the kiss of a lifetime.

His lips tingled once he pulled away and he felt the taste of cinnamon run across his mouth.

He felt the spark being stroked and the intensely hot burning fire.

The redhead smiled at him and became flustered.

Roxas just smiled. "I love you Axel…"

Axel's eyes widened and then closed as he smiled. "I love you too Roxas."

* * *

**So whaddya think! I told you guys it was absolute balls man! Actually funny tid-bit, I had about five alternate endings to this little freaky one- shot man! All were absolutely unhappy or more confusing, but I felt those would be a bit too much for this already trippy story.**

**I really had a hard ass time belting this one out. Especially since I started working on it only a day ago, because I forgot all about Akuroku day... I know I know I suck terrible sweaty balls for that. But to redeem myself I had to write something no matter how twisted. I just hope that you guys liked it and wasn't to creeped out or upset with this story... Or read t all the way to even read this.  
**

**HAPPY HAPPY 8/13 Akuroku buddies!  
**


End file.
